Remember Me Please
by EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley
Summary: Regina has been in the Enchanted Forest for almost about a year when she gets taken hostage by her sister, Zelena. Zelena let's everyone she kidnapped go but alters Robin's memory so he won't remember Regina. How will Regina restore his memories and what will be the price?


There was a silent pause coming from Robin's mouth then suddenly he said "Regina, I haven't known you very long and I know this is very sudden but...I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Regina?" "Ye-" He cut me off. "REGINA" He yelled. "ROBIN, I LOVE YOU!" Those were the last words I said to him before a flying monkey swooped me up.

...

The flying monkey threw me in a cave on Blood Mountain. "Took you long enough!" Zelena said to her monkey. "Ah, there you are _sis_." she told me. I looked up at her and spit in her face. "Bitch." She told me as she snapped my hand out of place. I screamed in pain but did not cry. I stood up and slapped her with my good hand. She immediately punched me and I was knocked unconscious.

...

I woke up next to Snow White and she said something I couldn't hear to one of the dwarfs with her. I sat up and looked around taking in the view. I felt a hand on my back and immediately turned around. "Robin?" He looked at me with teary eyes. He said "I thought you would never wake up." I smiled at him and said "Yes, I would love to marry you." At that comment Snow White, the dwarfs, Robin's merry men, Roland, Granny, Red, Tink, and the rest of the prisoners looked at me and Robin. "You actuallyasked _her _to _marry you." _Grumpy said. He scoffed. "Robin, _seriously_?" asked Red. "You may not like her very much, but I love this woman and if you disagree with me, well, don't expect me or my merry men to ever save you from anything." Robin said as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I gasped at the sight of it, so did everyone else. He picked up my left hand and slipped it on my ring finger, I cried tears of joy and kissed him. "I love you Mrs. Locksley," He said. "And I have no intention of ever leaving you." I smiled and everyone looked at the sight of the Evil Queen crying and smiling while getting married to her true love. "Can I call her mommy?" Roland asked Robin. "Of course." Robin replied. Roland ran up to me and hugged me. "I love you mommy." He told me as he looked up at me with big brown eyes. "I love you to." I told him. Snow White was crying tears of joy in the corner. She walked up to me and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're getting your happy ending." She told me. At the sound of that the cell door opened. Zelena walked in and said "Well, well, what do we have here? My little sister getting a happy ending, I don't think so." She waved her hand and Robin was screaming in pain, she hit him in his shoulder with an arrow, then, she sent him off in a cloud of green smoke. "I hope you have fun trying to find a man who will no longer remember you in the middle of the Enchanted Forest." She said and sent the rest of us to the Enchanted Forest.

...

Roland jumped into my arms. "I'm scared mommy." He said. I looked at him and said "It's okay, we are going to be fine." Then, I waved my hand and had a stuffed monkey in my hands. I handed it to him and said "This will protect you from everything that is bad." He smiled at me and hugged my with the monkey still in his hands. I looked around at everyone staring at me while Roland was in my arms hugging me. I waved my hands and everyone had a blanket and pillow in their hands. "It's getting dark and I doubt anyone knows which way to go so we should find a place to rest." And with that everyone looked for a spot on the ground to sleep and set up their beds. "M'lady, if you don't mind me asking, is there a spell for you to locate Robin Hood?" I looked at the man speaking to me whom I recognized as Little John, Robin Hood's best friend. "I would need something of his." I replied. He pulled out a shirt from his sack and said "This is his shirt, would it help." I smiled and said "Yes, it would, we could track him in the morning." He nodded and headed to the rest of his group and they all smiled at me with Roland in my arms, already sleeping. I set up a bit distant from everyone when the merry men came and set up by me and Roland and said "If anything comes this way, we will do our best to protect you and the boy." I nodded and went to bed hugging Roland in my arms. I heard screaming and woke up. It was Snow White, she had spotted a flying monkey and tried to fend it off but got scratched. Everyone immediatley went to help her. I ran towards the monkey, grabbed a sword and slayed it before it could grab one of the dwarfs. "REGINA!" I heard one of the merry men yell. I turned around just in time to slay another flying monkey. Before I knew it, Snow White and me were back to back slaying flying monkeys. When we finished, she turned towards me and hugged me. "Thank you for saving everyone." She said. Roland ran over and got between me and Snow and told Snow "She's mine!" I picked him up and smiled. Roland looked at Snow White, then at me. "You're mine." He told me. I laughed and said "And your mine."

...

Soon after, I enchanted Robin's shirt and followed it through the forest along with everyone else. "ROBIN!" My eyes widened at the sight of him kissing some random tramp. He turned around and recognized everyone but me. His eyes widened when he saw me carrying Roland. "Release my child Evil Queen!" He yelled at me. I stood shocked and frightened as he rose his bow and arrow pointed at me. "Mommy, what is Daddy doing?!" Roland yelled. He started to cry as Robin kept on yelling at me. "Rob-...I'm-...bu-...you don't remember me?" I asked through tears. He stared at me and said "Of course I remember you. You tried to have me killed. You are EVIL!" He yelled. I cried even harder, released Roland on the ground, and fell to the ground crying. "Mommy is you okay?" Roland asked me. "Get away from her Roland!" Robin shouted. Little John walked up to Robin and said "Robin, do you not remember your wife?" Robin answered "Of course I remember Marian." "I meant your second wife, Regina." Little John said. Robin looked stunned he looked at Little John and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Snow White then joined in and said "Robin, you have to kiss her. True love's kiss will help you remember." He looked at Snow with wild eyes. "YOU WANT ME TO KISS THE EVIL QUEEN?!" He yelled. Instantly, I got up and pressed my lips against his. At first he was angry, then, he started to deepen the kiss. I pulled back and asked "Do you remember?" He kissed me which I took as a yes. This time though, I deepened the kiss. I poofed us away into a different part of the forest as he pushed up against a tree and wrapped my thigh against his waist. He pulled away from the kiss and started to unbutton his shirt. I poofed our clothes away and he smiled as he took in the view. He immediatley kissed me and we both fell to the ground then he rolled on top of me. I moaned as he rocked me back and forth.

...

The next morning, I woke up to Robin's tongue in my throat. I rolled on top of him and said "Morning sexy." He smiled and rolled on top of me then said "Morning my queen." He started to rock me back and forth. I moaned and he grabbed my hands so i couldn't move them. "Robin what are you-" Then he slapped me. Fear spread across my face. "You...you don't remember do you?" I asked. He smiled at me and replied "I remember you had me on wanted posters and tried to kill me. Now, I must have my revenge." He started to rock me so hard that I started to moan. "You're supposed to scream!" He yelled at me. "How can I when we've done this a million times Robin?" I asked him. He struck me again and I laughed. "You may not remember, but I do. Now it's my turn." I whispered in his ear. I magicked our clothes on and had us standing. I started to say a spell and that is when my memories started to appear as a screen. I flipped through some and stopped during ones of me and Robin. He looked astonished as he saw himself with me, especially when he proposed. I pulled out the ring during the memory and he looked stunned. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Finally he gathered enough energy to say "Wow." He couldn't believe what he had seen. _Had he proposed to The Evil Queen? Had he loved The Evil Queen? Had he actually fallen for the woman whom he robbed from? Was this real? Was she making these memories? Had she loved him? What the hell-_ He was cut off when I said "I think I can make you remember, but it comes with a price." He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. He felt like he might remember doing that, so he said "Yes, please." I magicked us into my castle and started to walk toward my library.

I grabbed a book I never thought I would have to see again. It was one that the Dark One had given me to learn some of the most darkest of magic. I opened it to the page meant for helping someone to remember when another had made them forget. The ingredients were a snowbell from the darkest of the Enchanted Forest, a necklace meant for a wraith, blood of the one who stole the memories, hair of the one who will restore them, and a piece of hair from their true love. The price was that he would never be able to make a baby. It broke my heart to know that he and I will never have a child of our own. I knew that the snowbell, hair and blood from me, and necklace would be easy. The blood from Zelena, that was what got to me.


End file.
